nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Museum/Audio Logs
Several audio logs created by the future self of Chris can be found around the map, detailing some of Unit 14's history. A total of three audio logs can be found. Audio Log #1 This audio log can be found atop the vending machine in the Rotunda spawn room. Future Chris: So, in case you never heard of Unit 14, let me fill you in on how it was created. Back in 2016, I was the research assistant of a man who went under the name of Roach at a laboratory located in Northern California. On the day the lab was presenting a teleporter they created, the Russian Army attacked the facility. Me, Roach, O'Ryan and TJ scattered like rats, each of us fleeing from the facility as most of the staff there were killed in the attack. In the years following the attack, I was discovered by the Russian Army. Instead of killing me, they wanted me to assist them in salvaging the Humane Labs' technology for their own needs in exchange of sparing my life. I accepted the deal, forming Unit 14 to salvage the facility's technology. Audio Log #2 This audio log can be found on the rim of the main fountain in the central courtyard. Future Chris: After we did our job with the Russian Army, I then began to do actual research with Unit 14. We started to sell some of the leftover technology from the Humane Labs on the black market, causing us to gain some allies overseas. In the years following Unit 14's formation, our allies eventually supplied us with an unnamed goo substance. We named the goo "Element X" and we began to research the element. Sometime later, Roach and O'Ryan, who were sent in by the US Government, attempted to shut down our operation at Station 11, but I ended up capturing them. I then began to test Element X on the two, with the results we got varying. Roach became paranoid while O'Ryan became emotionally upset, weeping my name at night. He began to hate me for my actions, but I needed to focus on our research of Element X more than my own family. Audio Log #3 This audio log can be found on the rooftop housing one of the Barrett .50cal wallbuys. Future Chris: Following my departure from Station 11 for a meeting here at the Getty Center, I had gotten reports from the island that Element X had caused an infection of sorts on the island, resulting the loss of the island facility. Shortly after the outbreak on the island, reports of mindless creatures swarming the streets of Los Angeles began to pop up. I then ordered the remainder of my men to setup camp here at the Getty Center as we prepared to face off against the undead. However, most of my men succumbed to the infection, with myself being forced to retreat to high grounds. Trivia * Future Chris reveals in the logs that Unit 14 was formed following the attack at the Humane Labs in 2016. Navigation Category:Reformed History Audio Logs